


Delusion

by Blink_Blue



Series: Synchronicity [3]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Dysfunctional Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: Mac wakes up to find himself in a compromising position.





	Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Blanket warning for Dennis Reynolds and canon typical thoughts/behaviors.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck…” It takes a solid few seconds before Mac realizes that the frantic, hushed mutterings are coming from his own lips. He closes his eyes, willing the heavy pounding in his head to stop. But when he opens them again, everything remains the same.

The sunlight shines through the open windows of the bedroom. There are clothes scattered across the floor, including a blue button down shirt that he recognizes as _not_ his own. And two pairs of eyes staring at him in shock.

Everything about this is very, _very_ wrong. 

Mac blinks quickly as his grogginess slowly fades and he looks up with timid apprehension. 

Dave stands in the doorway. He’s pale, and his expression is not one Mac had seen before on his face. Hurt, with just a taste of fury.

“What… the fuck?” Dave finally manages, his words echoing Mac’s own. 

Mac shakes his head helplessly. He pulls the covers up higher around himself, as if it could somehow erase the evidence of the previous night. He’d nearly fallen into a tangled heap when he scrambled out of bed and to his feet. His yelp of shock upon seeing his boyfriend and subsequent tussle with the covers wakes Dennis, who had been fast asleep next to him. Now both men are staring at him and his chest seizes in fear and panic because it is very, _very_ clear the events that happened last night. 

Dennis awkwardly tugs at the covers that Mac had pulled away, in a meager attempt to cover his own nudity, but his gaze is elsewhere and he doesn’t say a single word.

Dave’s eyes are glued to his stomach, where crusted, dried remnants of semen flake off his abdomen every time he takes a panicked breath. 

His ass throbs, a clear indication that he got pounded hard the night before. Mac closes his eyes, searching for a memory of how this mess came to be. 

“I’m… I’m so sorry,” Mac whispers. “Dave…”

The other man abruptly turns and leaves the room. 

“Wait!” Mac cries. He throws the covers down and stumbles until he finds a pair of pants on the floor and quickly pulls them on. He doesn’t look at his friend who’s silent and unmoving on the bed. He’s too confused and embarrassed to look Dennis in the eyes. 

He can only handle one problem at a time and he nearly trips over his feet as he rushes out the door. 

“Goddamnit, Mac!” Dave stops just before he reaches the front door. He turns, biting his lip as he hisses, just barely able to keep his clenched fists by his sides. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so, _so_ sorry!” Mac says desperately. He waves an arm towards the bedroom and the other man still inside it. “I… I have no idea how this happened. I just… we were drunk!” He says quickly, because that’s the obvious answer to their problem. “We were drunk, and… and I fucked up!”

“Fuck you!” Dave yells, his voice loud enough to carry throughout the apartment. “Is that all you have to say? You were drunk? That’s your excuse for cheating on me?”

“I… I didn’t mean to!” Mac sighs and winces. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, I swear!”

“Goddamnit, Mac.” Dave shakes his head, closing pain-filled eyes as he wipes his face. “I asked you… when this guy came back, I _asked_ you if I had anything to worry about. And you said-”

“I know what I said!” Mac cries. He takes an uncertain step forward. “I-I meant it.” But his voice wavers and Dave scoffs at his pathetic attempt at a lie. 

“Obviously, you didn’t,” Dave growls through clenched teeth. 

Mac swallows. He drops his gaze in shame before shaking his head. “Just… just give me another chance,” he says softly. “I-I like you-”

“Why the hell should I do that? You fucked another guy!”

“I… I didn’t mean to?” Mac says weakly.

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“Dennis… Dennis is just a friend.” 

“I don’t give a shit,” Dave mutters. “And I don’t believe you either way. You fucked him. He’s not just a friend.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Mac says desperately. “We were drunk! I was so plastered, I don't even remember it! That has to count for something, right?”

“Mac, grow the fuck up,” Dave says harshly. “That doesn’t count for shit.”

An unbearable silence passes as Mac’s words get caught in his throat. He can’t make up an excuse for this. He can’t lie his way out of it. There’s nothing he can say that will fix this. The bedroom door creaks open behind him, but he doesn’t bother to turn his head.

“We’re done, Mac.” Dave says quietly. “I’m not… I’m not dealing with this.” He waves his hand at him and then in the direction of the bedroom, where Dennis had finally appeared, fully dressed with uncertainty and exhaustion flooding every feature. 

“Goodbye, Mac.” Dave casts him one last grim glance before turning. He slams the door behind him with a bang. 

“Fuck,” Mac mutters as he stares at the closed door. He closes his eyes, letting a moment of dreadful silence pass before he slowly turns and drags his aching limbs over to the couch. He plops down heavily with a groan. 

“Oh god, _my head.”_ Mac moans and rubs his temples with his fingers. The throbbing had yet to cease and he’s granted no reprieve from the poor decisions he made while severely intoxicated. 

Dennis slowly moves around the couch and sits down next to him. He eyes the empty bottle sitting on the coffee table. “You want some aspirin?” he asks softly.

“I want my life back,” Mac moans dramatically. “Goddamnit.”

Dennis rolls his eyes upwards but doesn’t say another word. He picks at a spot on the leather couch as his eyes swing over to Mac, still clearly struggling with his hangover. A question hangs on the tip of his tongue, but he bites his lip to stay silent. His eyes roam over Mac’s bare back as the other man buries his face in his hands. Memories from the previous night flood his senses. Bare skin, heavy limbs, and choked breaths. 

Mac finally lifts his head. “You don’t seem upset,” he says, accusation in his voice as he glares at the other man. “We slept together. Why aren’t you freaking out over this?”

Dennis shrugs his shoulders casually, his eyes shifting. “I don’t know, dude. It’s just something that happened… We were drunk. You okay?”

“No, I’m not fucking okay,” Mac spits. “My boyfriend dumped me and my head feels like a crushed watermelon.”

Dennis chews on his bottom lip. “What do you… what do you remember from last night?” He manages to ask. 

Mac lets his head fall back onto the soft leather of the couch. “Did we finish that entire bottle?” He mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut. “I think I blacked out with about a third of it left. Fuck… I haven’t drank like that in months.”

Dave never was much of a drinker. 

“I’m such a fucking dick,” Mac mutters under his breath. 

“You’ll get over it… Where are you going?” Dennis asks when Mac climbs unsteadily to his feet. 

“I’m taking a goddamn shower,” Mac says irritably. “I’m washing  _you_ off of me.”

Dennis’ face betrays little other than a slight smirk of his lips. “I’ll grab the aspirin for you. You’ll feel better about this once the headache is gone!” Mac is far too preoccupied to notice the slip of eagerness in his voice. “How about some coffee? I can put a pot on for you?”

“Whatever, dude.” Mac mumbles as he goes into the bedroom.

Dennis watches him go with sharp eyes. Now that he's alone, his lips tug into a grin. He cocks his head, listening to the sound of the curtain being pulled aside and the water rushing on in the tub. 

He sits very still until the bathroom door snaps shut, muffling the sounds of running water behind it. He waits a few long seconds before he laughs softly to himself. 

He’s done it. 

The thorn in his side is gone, and Mac is back where he belongs. By his side and in desperate need of direction and guidance. 

Dennis rises and walks into Mac’s… no, _his_ bedroom. He rummages through the table drawers until he pulls out a bottle of aspirin. 

Staring down at the bottle in his hands and listening to the running water behind him, Dennis chuckles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! ([x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com))


End file.
